You Did This
by Lunamagi
Summary: Here i am. Sitting in this white room. I hear my mother as she crys. Why? Plain and simple this is a hospital and I, Kimberly Ann Possible am dying.  RATED M KiGo  VERY SAD! If you don't likey then go away
1. Fences Lyrics

You Did This.

Fences

Paramore

Lyrics:

I'm sitting in a room,  
>Made up of only big white walls and in the halls<br>There are people looking through  
>The window in the door, and they know exactly what we're here for.<p>

Don't look up  
>Just let them think<br>There's no place else  
>You'd rather be.<p>

You're always on display  
>For everyone to watch and learn from,<br>Don't you know by now,  
>You can't turn back<br>Because this road is all you'll ever have.

And it's obvious that your dying, dying.  
>Just living proof that the camera's lying.<br>And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
>So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.<br>You'll go out in style.

If you let me I could,  
>I'd show you how to build your fences,<br>Set restrictions, seprate from the world.  
>The constant battle that you hate to fight,<br>Just blame the limelight.

Don't look up  
>Just let them think<br>There's no place else  
>You'd rather be.<p>

And now you can't turn back  
>Because this road is all you'll ever have.<p>

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
>Just living proof that the camera's lying.<br>And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
>So smile.<p>

Yeah, yeah you're asking for it  
>With every breath that you breathe in<br>Just breathe it in.  
>Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess<br>You do all this big talking  
>So now let's see you walk it.<br>I said let's see you walk it.

Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess  
>You do all this big talking<br>So now let's see you walk it.  
>I said let's see you walk it.<p>

And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
>Just living proof that the camera's lying.<br>And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide.  
>Yeah, oh oh open wide,<br>'Cause you'll go out in style.  
>You'll go out in style. <p>


	2. Chapter 1

You Did This.

Chapter 1

I'm sitting in this room now. All alone... it's white... why? Because it's a hospital.

Plain and simple. _I'm dying._ That's right... me..._Kim Possible_, dying. Why though?

Well let's have a little play back...

_[12 days ago. Monday March 8th 2 PM ]_

_ The rain hit the ground with a pitter and patter. Ron was out of breath and me? I was sore all over. Why now? Drakken and his stupid stunts! I swear to god! When I get my hands on him I'm gonna - "Hello princess," said a sly female voice. I turned only to see Shego. "Well hello Shego," I said grinning, not in the 'oh hi! I haven't seen you in so long! I missed u' way more like 'bitch you gonna die!' way. "You don't seem very happy," she grinned "well no shit Sherlock!" I said looking very agitated "WHOA! Kim possible swearing! Is that -" "Shut the fuck up! Not in the mood Shego! Let's just get this over with... I'm missing Being Human! And it's the second episode too!" I said as I lunged at her. Then Shego pushed me away, Shego and I then became locked in a battle._

_I had thought I was winning until... Shego pushed me into a dump... I didn't know which kind it was but I do know that... I tasted a metallic taste in my mouth. "What the...?" I said pausing getting up feeling my body tingle "What the hell is this stuff?" I said looking around seeing grayish things. I picked one up but then dropped it instantly "what the!" I said looking at my hand and saw it was reddish and... it looked like a burn. "RON!" I yelled._

So,there you have it... I was thrown into a radioactive dump. I had gotten severe radiation poisoning. And I was dying because of it and Shego.

There you have it! I'm sorry that I mad Kim dying but it was will change don't worry... so please don't kill me.

Kim: OH I'LL KILL YOU ALRIGHT!

Shego: wow princess.. never thought you'd be violent like that

Ron: don't do it KP!

Me: I'm sorry!


	3. One Day Too Late Lyrics

You Did This

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or One Day Too Late.

Skillet: One Day Too Late

Lyrics:

Tick tock, hear the clock countdown  
>Wish the minute hand could be rewound<br>So much to do and so much I need to say  
>Will tomorrow be too late?<p>

Feel the moment slip into the past  
>Like sand through an hourglass<br>In the madness, I guess, I just forget  
>To do all the things I said<p>

Time passes by, never thought I'd wind up  
>One step behind, now I've made my mind up<p>

Today, I'm gonna try a little harder  
>Gonna make every minute last longer<br>Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
>'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it<p>

Today, I'm gonna love my enemies  
>Reach out to somebody who needs me<br>Make a change, make the world a better place  
>'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late<br>One day too late, one day too late

Tick tock, hear my life pass by  
>I can't erase and I can't rewind<br>Of all the things I regret the most I do  
>Wish I'd spent more time with you<p>

Here's my chance for a new beginning  
>I saved the best for a better ending<br>In the end I'll make it up to you  
>You'll see, you'll get the very best of me<p>

Time passes by, never thought I'd wind up  
>One step behind, now I've made my mind up<p>

Today, I'm gonna try a little harder  
>Gonna make every minute last longer<br>Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
>'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it<p>

Today, I'm gonna love my enemies  
>Reach out to somebody who needs me<br>Make a change, make the world a better place  
>'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late<p>

Your time is running out  
>You're never gonna get it back<br>So make the most of every moment  
>Stop saving the best for last<p>

Today, I'm gonna try a little harder  
>Gonna make every minute last longer<br>Gonna learn to forgive and forget  
>'Cause we don't have long, gonna make the most of it<p>

Today, I'm gonna love my enemies  
>Reach out to somebody who needs me<br>Make a change, make the world a better place  
>'Cause tomorrow could be one day too late<p>

One day too late, one day too late  
>One day too late, one day too late <p>


	4. Chapter 2

You Did This

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible._

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 2

Now don't get me wrong, I'm not mad at Shego and I don't hate her. It's because how could she have Known? How could she know that that was a radioactive waste dump she kicked me into?

That's the thing, she _didn't_. If Shego did she wouldn't have kicked me that way for one and two, Shego doesn't want me to die... at least not until she outmatches me. Also I'm not mad at her, because... I always wanted to be her friend... even more after meeting Miss Go. Miss Go only proved Shego could be nice to people, even if she was forced though. " Kim you do-" " Yes, mom. I have ARS(Acute Radiation sickness) you told me like fifty times," I sighed lying on that bed. "I-I-I'm so sorry," She choked "mom... it wasn't your fault, nor was it Shego's," I siad placing my hand on her hand.

_~Ron~_

_Dammit! Why do I have to do this! KP would be doing it! Not me! Why do I have to go fight Shego and Drakken? Besides... I'm nothing with out KP, Team Possible is only possible because of KP. _I bursted into Drakkens new lair by window to make my dramatic entry, "Nice entry, for a moron," I heard a voice from behind which I knew was Shego. "Shego," I said turning around to face the green skinned women " where's princess?" She asked not knowing. The very mention of her name made me feel as if I was goning to cry "KP...," I whispered "What's wrong? Did she get a new team? Did she ditch you?" Shego joked. Then the Ronumantor rang. I answered "KP!" I exclaimed because it was Kim that had called "Ron... you bettter beat up Shego fro me...no not because of _that_, just in period," Kim said. "Let me talk to her!" Shego said shoving Ron and grabbing the Ronumantor. "  
>Princess get down her now!" Shego Demanded "I wish I could Shego... I wish I could kick your ass right now...but," Kim paused "But what? Your ass got burned?"<p>

"No... I have ARS,"

"ARS?"

"Acute Radiation Sickness, in other words Shego... I'm dying,"

_~Kim~_

I didn't want to put it to her so bluntly.. but I had no choice. "Dying? No that's impossible!" Shego said refusing to belevie that "anything's possible for a possible,"I stated "but w-" "remember when you kicked me? I fell into a Radioactive waste dump," I said smiling. And then her face looked so sad. "It was my fault?"

"Your fault? No. It wasn't, it wasn't mom either, it's no ones but my own,"

"IT WAS! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!"

"Shego... did you know what that was?"

"N-No"

"Then how is it your fault? You didn't know,"

"Kim Possible is dying!" A guy voice said almost happy but yet almost sad. Then Drakken came into the view "hi Drakken," I smiled "Kim Possible! You're dying!" "Yup," I replied smilling even more. "How can you smile! Your dying Princess!" "_Because now you can finally rule the world,_"

_ ~Shego~_

_ "Because you can finally rule the world,"_ Princess said and so baddly I wanted to say '_but that's not what want!'_ but I just couldn't say it. "But that's not what Sh-" Drakken tried to say until I grabbed his mouth to cover it, " ignore him," I stated blankly. I looked over and saw that buffon knocked out. "You should get some one to get him out of her," I said. "Why?" "Just do it," I replied crushing the device. "Shego!" Drakken whinned "what?" I asked feeling sad... but angered.

_The end... For now..._

_Author:_**That's right! I'm evil! I wonder... what's gonna happen next? And what does Shego really want? Who knows! Only I know! Find out next chapter... :P**


	5. We Live Lyrics

You Did This

A/N: This is lyrics to the song We Live by Superchick. It's really good, and I feel it's appropriate for this chapterish... I don't know.

Disclaimer: I don't own this song.

Lyrics:

There's a cross on the side of the road  
>Where a mother lost her son<br>How could she know that the morning he left  
>Would be the last time she'd trade with him for a little more time<br>(so she could say she loved him one last time)  
>And hold him tight<br>But with life we never know when we're coming up to the end of the road  
>So what do we do then<br>With tragedy around the bend

We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
>Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above<br>And today we remember to live and to love  
>We live, we love, we forgive and never give up<br>Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
>And today we remember to live and to love<p>

There's a man who waits for the tests to  
>See if the cancer had spread yet<br>And now he asks why did I wait to live 'til it was time to die  
>If I could have the time back, how I'd live<br>Life is such a gift  
>So how does the story end?<br>Well, this is your story and it all depends  
>So don't let it become true<br>Get out and do what we were meant to do

We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
>Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above<br>And today we remember to live and to love  
>We live, we love, we forgive and never give up<br>Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
>And today we remember to live and to love<p>

Waking up to another dark morning  
>People are mourning<br>The weather in life outside is storming  
>But what would it take for the clouds to break<br>For us to realize each day  
>Is a gift somehow, someway<br>And get our heads up out of this darkness  
>And spark this new mindset and start on with life cuz it ain't gone yet<br>And tragedy's a reminder to take off the blinders and wake up  
>(to live the life)<br>We're supposed to take up  
>(moving forward)<br>With all our heads up  
>Cuz life is worth living<p>

We live, we love, we forgive and never give up  
>Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above<br>And today we remember to live and to love  
>We live, we love, we forgive and never give up<br>Cuz the days we are given are gifts from above  
>And today we remember to live and to love<p> 


	6. Chapter 3

You Did This

_A/N: I've changed the format a little, so i hope you like it. Also, it will always be in third person now. No longer first. Sorry for the long wait... had a bit of a writers block._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KIM POSSIBLE! Do not give me credit for anything of the sort, only the story was my idea. _

Chapter 3

Drakken looked at Shego. For the longest of time, she had been family to the blue man. But now, he knew that might now last. Sure it was fun being evil, but it was hard of Shego.

She was in **love** with _Kim Possible_. That was the hard part, and finding out she's going to die?

Don't think that's too good. "Shego, i don't think you should be evil anymore," Drakken dare say. He knew it would piss her off, but it was worth it. To say the truth. "Why?" Shego glared at him "you love kim possible, it's tearing you apart. You can't do this, specially with her dying now,"Drakken explained.

Shego knew he was right. Shego had walls.

She put them up to hide her heart, to hide her feelings. But those walls, had been slowly chipped away by none other then Kim Possible. Now, with her death getting closer. Shego could feel that it was crashing down.

"Who are you to tell me what to do!" Shego yelled at Drakken. Drakken flinched.

Shego stomped off. Drakken just watched, watched as Shego slowly came crashing down. Yes the man was evil, but he knew family always came first. Shego was his family, besides his mom.

_~The Hospital~_

Kim lay in that hospital bed. It was comfy-ish.

Kim's time was ending, soon that heart monitor would stop and she'd be dead. The darkness would come and take her away, where would she go? Is there a heaven? Is there a hell? She didn't know.

She didn't know weather she'd go to heaven or hell, if they even existed.

Some said they did, but others said they didn't. How was she to pick the right from wrong? She couldn't tell, since she wasn't dead... at least not yet.

Kim breathed slowly. It hurt, it really did. She wanted it to end, for her to die. She wanted to be killed, she couldn't wait for a villain to come and slay her. She was dying for it. Kim heard a shuffling noise in her room. She moved slowly and saw a dark figure.

"Visiting hours are over," she said, in pain. _"I know. I am here for something much different,"_ The figure paused. "Are you death? Here for my soul?" Kim asked softly _"That is what humans call me others... call me Mortem. I am a friend for some, i am an enemy for others. What am i to you?"_ They asked "a friend, to end my suffering," Kim replied.

"_Most are enemies. You are one of the few, to see me as a friend. Though instead of taking away your life, how about i offer something else?"_ Mortem said "what? What is it?" She asked curios.

"_Instead of dying, as most would. How about i give you imortality? At first you will die, but then you will come back a day later or so. And nothing will be able to kill you, you will also look as if you never got ARS,"_ Mortem stated. Kim nodded slowly "i'm liking how is sounds, since i really don't want to die," Kim said. _"Good, now let's shake hands. Of course it will kill you, but then i will be able to give you imortaliy. Before i do, would you like any changes to how you want to look?"_ He said.

"Um... no... not really," Kim said. _"I see,"_ Mortem brang his hand out, his hand was pale. Kim reached out and touched it, then she died.

Kim Possible Died.

_The end of Chapter 3 _

_**A/N: How was that? I think it was good. Mortem in latin means death. So says google translate.**_

_**Sorry if it seems a bit short, or maybe a bit hard to understand. It's not my fault, you just might not be used to something like this. Please read and review. :3 reviews make me happy, good ones and bad ones.**_


	7. Going Under Lyrics

You Did This

_A/N: The lyrics of Going Under. Not a smart choice... or was it. So ya... here they are._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Going Under._

Evanescence – Going Under:

Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
>Fifty thousand tears I've cried<br>Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
>And you still won't hear me, going under<p>

Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
>Maybe I'll wake up for once<br>Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
>Just when I thought, I reached the bottom<p>

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
>Drowning in you, I'm falling forever<br>I've got to break through, I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
>So I don't know what's real and what's not<br>So I don't know what's real and what's not  
>Always confusing the thoughts in my head<p>

So I can't trust myself anymore  
>I'm dying again, I'm going under<br>Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
>I've got to break through, I'm<p>

So go on and scream  
>Scream at me, I'm so far away<br>I won't be broken again  
>I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under<p>

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
>Drowning in you, I'm falling forever<br>I've got to break through, I'm going under  
>Going under, I'm going under<p> 


	8. Chapter 4

You Did This

_A/N: next chapter... hope you guys like it._

Exmoorpony: Thank you for the suggestion for a song. I may use it later. Also thanks for telling me google got it right, it's always good having a roman on your side. Romans back then were really powerful. Thanks in period for the review. Honulicious: Also thank you for reviewing for the last and chapter and chapters before it. Vamp1001: Thank you too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.

Chapter 4

_Darkness. That was all Kim saw. There was no light. She knew she was dead, but what Mortem said... was it truly going to happen?_

_Now that Kim thought about it. Wouldn't immortality be bad? Since she'd watch all her loved ones die before her, would she want that?_

The world now knew of Kim Possible's ARS. And her death.

It shocked many. Many cried, many sat there sad yet no tears came.

Only one freaked out and ran out side and climbed a tree, refusing to come down. Bonnie.

Not that she mattered. No one cared for her, to put it bluntly.

Her parents were planning her funeral. They had cried a lot too, but Ron and Shego took it the hardest. Feeling it was there fault. Of course it wasn't... well not really.

_Kim was in a sort of state. It was like sleep, that didn't end. _

_She didn't have no body, so it was like floating in mid air... well not really. Soon a small light in the distance slowly approached. Then Kim ran towards it, not know how. Or knowing why. She reached a hand out and touched the light, sending a shocking feeling through out her._

Kim took a sharp breath of air. Her eyes shot open and she shot up int a sitting position. '_Well Mortem played his part'_ Kim thought to her self, first she was breathing fast. Now breathing slowly.

Kim looked around. She was in a morgue.

Kim quickly got off of what ever she was on. Then she saw, she had no clothes on. She blushed scarlet. She needed clothes. Kim grabbed a sheet and it into a makeshift toga. Then set off in search of clothes.

_-With Shego, in lair-_

Shego was in her room. She refused to come out, just as she refused to cry. Shego would not cry, because she knew one thing about crying. If you cried, no one would come. That much was known. Also crying never made Shego feel better, just worse.

Thus Shego never cried.

There was a knock at the door. "WHAT!" Shego yelled, sadness evident in her voice "Shego, come out!" Drakken pleaded "NO!" Shego replied "well at least have something to eat! You've been in there for hours and haven't eaten a thing!" Drakken pleaded some more. Shego paused. was right, she had been in here hours and had not had a ounce of food.

Shego grumbled. "I'm not hungry!" She exclaimed, then her stomach betrayed her with a loud growl.

"Your stomach says otherwise! If you don't want to come out, I'll just leave some food at your door," Drakken stated. Shego heard Drakken's foot steps dim as he walked away.

Shego sighed, then shoved her face in her pillow like a ill-mature kid.

Shego wished she never kicked Kim into that spent fuel rod pool.

_-With Bonnie in that tree-_

Bonnie huffed. She refused to come down! She wanted to prove herself better then kim! But now wit her being dead... that didn't work out to well.

Then, the tree she was in exploded.

"Ow!" Bonnie cried.

-_Back with Shego-_

**1 hour later**

"Shego, the food is outside the door," Drakken said. Drakken left.

Shego got up and opened the door, quickly stealing the tray of food. She closed the door and gulped down her food. Truth be told, she was starving. When she was finished she just shoved it out side her door. And fell onto her bed. Closing her eyes.

_-Now with Kim-_

Kim had been able to escape, get clothes and some food. And she really didn't steal them. Since technically they were hers. She went home, like a ninja in the night. And took what was hers, took a bit food from her home and left. Kim had to now change her name, dye her hair and move to some place else. Like mexico. Ya... Mexico.

Kim walked down the side walk, pulling the hood up to hide her face and hair best it could. She walked away from her home, it hurt inside. She knew she'd never be able to see them again, but she also knew. It was better this way. She silently cried. She wished that to get immortality she wouldn't need to die.

Kim came to a old abandoned factory. She decided to sleep in the factory. She hoped no one was in there. She walked inside, but some one was watching her from a window high up.

**Chapter end**

_**A/N: Hope you liked that chapter, took a bit of work. I think it's pretty good, it has to be good.**_

_**Please read and review, i demand it. **_


End file.
